MV V880
The MV V880 is a military off-road vehicle in Just Cause 2. Appearance It's one of the 3 very similar vehicles, based on the military HMMWV (High Mobility Multipurpose Wheeled Vehicle) - "Humvee" to civilians. *MV Command. *MV Quartermaster. *MV V880. Of all these three, this vehicle is the most closely related to the original armoured looking MV, used by the San Esperito Military. MV V880 is one of a few four-door vehicles in the game. Performance Moderate speed and a small turning radius, excellent handling on rough terrain. It's V8 twin turbo allows it to be the fastest car in the desert. They're excellent escape vehicles since they handle well and can be found in several Military bases in Panau. Despite its military nature, is not armored at all. The lack of armor is a major problem, shared with the HMMWV. It can take even fewer shots than most civilian cars. Care must be taken to keep the vehicle from catching fire during chases, especially when being fired upon by a Mounted Gun or an Assault Rifle. The red light on the roof is usually the first part of the car to be visually damaged, falling off. This table is from the official strategy guide: Locations MV V880 in the mission Hell on Wheels.]] During usual game-play *At many Military bases in Panau, Military base outposts and other military locations (incomplete list): **Bukit Bura (arctic base). **Pulau Panau Kecil (forest base). **Kastelo Singa (special base). **Pulau Panau Kecil (forest base) (only base in district that has this vehicle). **Negeri Cengkih (forest base). **Kampung Batu Tiga (desert base). **Sungai Remaja (desert base). **Kem Lembah Hutan - A version that makes the aiming box green and doesn't attract heat. **Many others... **? **? **? *Some civilian settlements, normally near propaganda trailers. **Kampung Teratai Putih. **? **? **? *If Heat is raised high enough, the army will send them instead of the jeeps. *At the Panau International Airport, inside the open hangar and near the road leading to the hangar. *Pekan Buah Melimpah. During faction missions *During Can I get a Witness MV V880's form Roadblocks along the path you take. *Hell on Wheels involves climbing around on 3 red Reapers MVs while trying to disarm bombs. Sadly, you cannot just hijack these without mods, but you can shoot their tires out and watch them do a couple of rolls after you've completed the mission. Or you could wait until they stop at their destination and then try again. *In the mission Taking Care of the Dishes, Lee Ho Fook rides with three of these loaded with elite soldiers. *Taming the Beast has some as parts of a Roadblock. *Bridging New Contacts has some as parts of a roadblock. *There might be more missions where these cars are set up as a roadblock. *The mission Information Highway has an MV V880 as a vehicle containing someone who Rico is ordered to download information off of, hence the name of the mission. *For some very random reason, there is a heatless version in the mission Head of State. Its purpose is unknown, unless it was delivering soldiers to defend the statue. *In most Stronghold takeovers: **Power Surge: 1 **Rocket Science: 2 **Free Trade: 2 **Pilgrimage: 1 alongside 2 MV Quartermasters. **Oil for Blood: 5 **Possibly Chemical Compound - Needs confirmation. During Agency missions *Welcome to Panau has MVs as defense stage vehicles that drive up a ramp into the area where you destroy the SAM sites, loaded with soldiers. *Casino Bust has Rico take on several of these as the military desperately try to get Karl Blaine back. Later more MVs attack, you as you make your way to Karl Blaine's Residence. *Mountain Rescue uses an MV V880 in the final part of the mission, a chase scene. During race missions *A unique red MV is supplied for the "Ketam Besar Trespass" Race at X:19485 Y:26400. Trivia *See MV for the original Just Cause version. *When the soldiers, who lean out of the sides to shoot at Rico, are killed, they tend to tear their doors right off the MV. This applies to every military vehicle that has the Panau Military as a sidegunner unless of course, the vehicle has no doors, like the Wilforce Range X and Chepachet PVD. *This is probably the most used Panau Military vehicle in missions, seen in both Agency and faction missions. They're used for either pursuit or Roadblock purposes. *These may well have been "Humvees" during Papa Panay's rule, albeit with SOME kind of change or modification. The U.S. could have exported these vehicles to Panau during his reign and the Humvee was designated the present name. *The ones in Hell on Wheels are the only faction versions. Category:Military Vehicles Category:Just Cause 2 Vehicles Category:Content